


Fantasies

by velvetjinx



Series: Rubies [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Chris has a fantasy. Sebastian takes the opportunity of a child free weekend to make it come true.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I've written in a long time. Please read the tags and if this isn't your kind of thing please don't read any more, 'k? 'K.

Chris and Sebastian drop the kids off at their birth mother's parents' house on the following Friday after Rachel gets out of school, and Chris hates how anxious he is about leaving them. He hugs them both tight and tells them to be good for nana and grandpa, and they both nod solemnly. Then it's Sebastian's turn to hug the kids, before the two sets of adults exchange hugs, and Chris and Sebastian go back out to the car. 

As Sebastian pulls out of the driveway, Chris sighs heavily, drawing Sebastian's attention. 

"What's wrong?" he asks, concerned. 

"Nothing," Chris replies. "I just...is it too soon for us to be letting the kids go visiting? I mean, what if something happens?"

Sebastian shoots him a quick smile before shifting his attention back to the road ahead. "Chris, nothing is going to happen. You know that. I know that. I mean, aside from maybe a scraped knee, they're unlikely to have anything more serious happen. Their grandparents are sensible people. They've always taken good care of the kids before. And nobody else is going to hurt them - we've made sure of that."

"Yeah, I know. I just can't help but worry, you know?"

"Just as well I have plans to take your mind off things, then, isn't it?" Sebastian says, grinning wickedly, and Chris shoots him a curious look. 

"Plans?"

"Plans. Plans to be put into motion as soon as we get home that involve both of us being very, very naked."

Oh. "Oh those kinds of plans?" Chris asks weakly, his cock twitching at the thought of Sebastian naked and laid out for him. 

"Mhm," Sebastian responds. "No kids for a whole weekend? You'll be damn lucky if I let you out of bed."

"Can't you go any faster?" Chris whines, and Sebastian laughs. 

***

They're pretty much silent for the rest of the journey home, and get into the house without incident. Chris toes off his shoes and puts his keys and wallet on the hall table as Sebastian does the same. But then Sebastian suddenly crowds into Chris's space and nuzzles his cheek before biting him gently on the jaw. 

"Bedroom?" he murmurs, and Chris nods. Sebastian grabs his hand and pulls him upstairs to their room, dragging him into a kiss as soon as they're inside. "Get naked. Now." Sebastian demands, and Chris is all too happy to comply. 

They strip off quickly, and then Sebastian climbs onto the bed, laying in the middle with one knee bent. 

"So, Chris," Sebastian purrs, "tell me - what's your ultimate fantasy? Something you've never wanted to tell me before because it's too filthy and you're embarrassed about it."

Chris gets on the bed beside Sebastian, drawing him in for a kiss. "My ultimate fantasy? I don't know about 'ultimate'. But I do have this fantasy that I've had pretty much since I saw those toys in your drawer when we searched your apartment."

"Tell me," Sebastian says, rubbing his foot against Chris's thigh. 

"You," Chris replies between kisses. "In the clamps and cock ring, and you taking my entire fist in your ass, until you're begging me to come. And once I've made you come, I come all over your ass."

Sebastian's eyes widen. "Jesus fuck, Chris, that _is_ filthy. I'm impressed." He smirks. "And really, there's no time like the present, is there?"

Chris can't help it - his jaw drops in amazement. "You mean you're up for that?"

Sebastian grabs Chris's hand and puts it on his hard, leaking cock. "Oh, I'm very up for it," he grins. "Can't you feel how up for it I am?"

"Fuck, I love you," Chris laughs, kissing him again. They lose themselves in kissing for a while, just enjoying the luxury of being able to take their time and enjoy the slide of skin on skin, but eventually Chris pulls back and goes to the drawer in the bedside cabinet, emerging with lube, the cock ring and the nipple clamps. He picks up the cock ring, and looks down at Sebastian, then tuts. 

"Well, I can't put this on you when you're like that," he grins. "I guess I'm just going to have to make you come once now and then again later."

"Oh you do, huh?" Sebastian grins. "Well, I'm not complaining."

"Didn't think you would," Chris retorts. "So I'm thinking that I'll rim you and finger you until you come, if that's cool with you."

Sebastian's response is to immediately roll over onto all fours, and Chris laughs softly. "Mmm, a touch eager, are we?" he asks, and Sebastian's response is to push his ass higher. "Fuck, look at you. Your body is begging for it - you just love it when I play with your ass, don't you?"

"I'd love it even more if you'd quite talking about it and _get the fuck on with it_ ," is Sebastian's reply, slightly muffled by the pillow. Chris's eyes narrow, and he draws his hand back and smacks Sebastian's ass hard. Sebastian whines and pushes his ass back again, which Chris takes as a sign to keep going, and smacks him again on the other asscheek. 

He keeps going until his hand is stinging and Sebastian's ass is pink, and lets out a low chuckle. "Hmm, we should really invest in a paddle or something - see how much you can actually take." 

"Oh fuck, yeah," Sebastian moans, and Chris caresses his ass, before spreading his cheeks wide and leaning down, blowing gently over Sebastian's asshole. Leaning down, he nips lightly at the puckered skin, and Sebastian lets out a whimper that Chris knows he'll deny later. Chris begins to lick and suck around his hole, pushing his tongue inside a little as Sebastian relaxes. 

As he starts to tonguefuck Sebastian properly he reaches around to feel Sebastian's cock, which is hard and heavy and leaking in his hand. Chris swipes his thumb over the damp head as he presses his tongue in deep, and Sebastian starts babbling curses, begging Chris to "fuck, touch me properly, stroke my cock, please make me come jesus Chris _please_."

Chris pulls back for a moment, making Sebastian cry out, and slicks up his fingers. "Want you to touch yourself now, baby, okay?" he murmurs. "Want you to make yourself come while I play with your ass."

He sees Sebastian lean his weight on one hand as the other moves underneath him, and smiles as he leans back down to press his tongue inside Sebastian's ass, pushing a finger in too and feeling his cock jump at Sebastian's moans. He adds a second finger as Sebastian pushes back against his face, then Sebastian is "oh fuck Chris Chris Chris _Chris_ " clenching around his fingers and tongue as he comes. 

Chris leans back, pulling his fingers out of Sebastian's ass, and pulls Sebastian's shoulder until he rolls onto his back. He looks spent - completely fucked out with his eyes slightly glazed. Chris picks up Sebastian's hand, sticky with spunk, and starts to lick it clean as Sebastian watches through half lidded eyes, biting his lip. 

Then Chris leans down to kiss him, and Sebastian responds eagerly. At length, Chris pulls back, picking up the cock ring and grinning. 

"Better put this on now," he laughs, and Sebastian smiles up at him. Chris grabs the lube and coats the inside of the ring, before sliding it down over Sebastian's soft cock to the base. He thinks for a moment, then flops down on the bed next to Sebastian. 

"Hey," he breathes softly. 

"Hey, yourself," Sebastian responds, and Chris leans in, capturing Sebastian's lips in a deep kiss. As they kiss, he manoeuvres Sebastian so they're pressed against each other with Sebastian's leg pulled over Chris's hip, and Chris reaches down to tease at Sebastian's asshole with his still-slick fingers. Sebastian moans into the kiss as Chris presses two fingers inside, fucking him slowly. 

"Mmm, gonna get you hard again for me," Chris hums between kisses. "Gonna get you so hard and then I'm gonna open you up and fuck you with my fist, is that what you want?"

"Oh fuck yes," Sebastian gasps. "Can't wait, fuck, gonna feel so full with your fist inside of me, gonna make me come so hard, Chris, baby, _fuck_."

"Damn right you're gonna come hard, then I'm gonna come all over your ass, gonna make you mine, you like that idea?"

"Yes, fuck, Chris, want you to come all over me."

Chris can feel Sebastian's cock hardening against his hip and presses closer, his own cock rubbing against Sebastian's skin as he continues to finger him. He adds a third finger and Sebastian moans into his mouth. 

"Gonna put the clamps on you now, okay?" Chris asks, and Sebastian nods. Chris pulls his fingers out carefully and moves Sebastian onto his back, grabbing the clamps from beside them on the bed. He leans down and sucks and nibbles at each nipple in turn, then gently puts the clamps on him. He tugs slightly at the chain connecting them, making Sebastian moan. 

"Oh, fuck, Sebastian, you look so good," Chris bites out. He's so turned on that his cock and balls are aching slightly, and he wants to just fuck Sebastian until they both come, but he really wants to see what Sebastian looks like with Chris's fist inside him so he takes a few deep breaths, trying to focus on Sebastian instead of the increasingly pressing need to come. 

He pours more lube on his hand and presses three fingers back inside Sebastian, fucking him and stretching him open at a pace he knows is too slow for them both but he can't help but take his time with this, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. He bends down to kiss Sebastian as he fingers him, occasionally pulling at the chain and making Sebastian pant and groan into his mouth. 

"I'm gonna add another finger now. You ready?" Chris asks. 

"Yeah, fuck, I'm ready, Chris, please," Sebastian responds, and Chris smiles, pushing his little finger in beside the others and angling them so he's rubbing against Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian lets out a noise that's half way between a whine and a moan, and Chris kisses him through it. 

"How does it feel?" 

"Oh fuck, Chris, feels so full, feels so good knowing I'm going to be even fuller soon, oh god."

Chris smiles down at his husband, feeling his heart swell with love. He gives the chain one last tug and then unclips the clamps, blowing on Sebastian's swollen nipples. Sebastian shudders, his cock jumping, and Chris grins. 

"You okay?"

"Fuck, yeah, I'm good, I'm good, _fuck_."

"Okay, baby, you're gonna need to turn over," Chris says, pulling his fingers out. Sebastian does as he's told, rolling on to all fours, and Chris pours even more lube onto his hand, making sure his whole hand is covered, right down to his wrist. He pushes in the four fingers, fucking Sebastian with them for a few minutes, then pushes in his thumb. Sebastian makes a strangled sound, and Chris pauses. "You okay?"

"Yes, fuck, yes, don't stop, don't you dare stop, Chris."

"Okay," Chris chuckles, and keeps going for a few moments. He's pretty sure Sebastian is ready now, and he takes a deep breath. "You ready for the final push, baby?"

Sebastian's response is to push back against him, and Chris nods, tucking in his thumb and curling his fingers before gently pressing in past his knuckles. Sebastian cries out as he pushes in until Sebastian's ass closes around his wrist. 

"Oh my god, Sebastian, fuck, you should see yourself," Chris moans. "Fuck you look so good with my fist inside you."

"Oh my god, Chris," Sebastian gasps. "Feels so good, so full, oh my god I don't think I'm gonna last long."

"I'm gonna move now, okay?" Chris asks, and Sebastian nods frantically. 

"Do it, do it, baby, oh _fuck_ ," Sebastian cries out, as Chris starts to move his fist gently, his knuckles pressing mercilessly against Sebastian's prostate. Sebastian is moaning pretty much constantly now, loud moans interspersed with short gasps that are making Chris's cock jump and leak. Then suddenly Sebastian shudders and cries out Chris's name as he stills, his ass clenching hard around Chris's fist, and Chris nearly loses it there and then, knowing that Sebastian has come without even touching his cock. 

He strokes the base of Sebastian's back soothingly until he relaxes. "I'm gonna pull my hand out now, okay?" he says softly, and Sebastian nods. 

"Okay," he replies hoarsely, and Chris oh so gently and carefully uncurls his fingers and draws his hand out of Sebastian's ass. "You gonna come all over me now, baby?" Sebastian asks, looking over his shoulder at Chris with a glint in his eyes. 

"Fuck," Chris curses, kneeling up behind Sebastian and bringing his slick hand down to his cock. He knows he's not going to last long and, sure enough, it barely takes a minute before he's gasping and coming in stripes over Sebastian's ass. "Hmm, you're all filthy now," Chris says thoughtfully, before leaning down and cleaning off the spunk with his tongue. Once he's satisfied, he shifts to lay beside Sebastian on the bed, and Sebastian moves so he's lying on his side. He tries to hide it, but Chris sees him wince slightly as he moves. 

"You okay?" Chris asks, concerned. 

"Absolutely great," Sebastian reassures him, leaning in to kiss him. "But fuck, I think I'm going to be feeling that for a few days." He reaches down and pulls the ring off his soft cock, and Chris smiles at him, drawing him in for another kiss. 

"Not too much?"

"Chris, stop worrying, seriously. It was great, and I wanted it, although I don't know that I'll want to do it again anytime soon because I'm pretty sure I've just discovered muscles I never knew I had. But it was good, okay? Better than good. Amazing."

" _You're_ amazing," Chris smiles, kissing him again. 

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian laughs, then stretches. "Fuck, I need a nap."

"Good idea." Chris shifts so Sebastian can snuggle into his side, head on his chest. "Nap now, then we can see about some lunch."

He kisses the top of Sebastian's head and smiles. He doesn't know how his life got so perfect, but he's never felt so happy.


End file.
